Mi horrible vida adolescente
by SweetLaine
Summary: Mejor léanla ...


SINOPSIS

La vida es muy dura, o por lo menos lo es en mi caso.  
Soy la única chica de la familia en mi casa, o en mi mansión, como quieran llamarlo; vivo con mi padre, que casi nunca veo por sus muchos compromisos sociales y asuntos empresariales, con mi repelente hermano pequeño, viciado de las videoconsolas y emperrado en vida extraterrestre, y con mi guapísimo y tontísimo hermano mayor, que cada día trae una nueva "amiguita" y se cree el rey del mundo . ¿Es que yo soy la única normal en esta familia?  
Me llamo Candice White , me lo puso mi madre ... ¿Qué clase de madre es esa? Cuando yo tenía 7 años, se fue y hasta entonces. Dejó a mi padre y se fugó con un cantante de un grupo de segunda de su época ¿ No les parece Tonta? Dejó a un empresario guapo; hay que reconocerlo, mi padre es guapo; por un don nadie . ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?  
Empezaré describiendo a mi familia, o a estos seres que viven conmigo.  
Mi padre. Solo tiene 37 años, ¡cualquiera lo diría, teniendo unos hijos tan mayores!. Es muy alto, más de un metro noventa, delgado, pero fuerte, con unos ojos azules celeste que quitan el hipo, el pelo negro, muy negro, y una sonrisa deslumbrante, que luce como si fuera un actor en un anuncio de Colgate. Siempre va bien vestido, con alguno de sus miles de trajes caros  
Mi hermanito pequeño, "Júnior" para mí. Tiene 10 años y está en esa etapa insufrible, que tenemos que soportar los demás, donde está todo el rato intentando subirse a cada sitio con más de metro y medio que ve; ósea, a cualquier cosa que mida lo mismo o más que él, ya que tiene más de metro y medio.. Tiene el pelo negro, y los ojos marrones aunque más  
oscuros que mi padre. Estoy segura de que de mayor, va a ser un rompecorazones, como mi hermano mayor. De momento solo se centra en marcianos y en decapitar a los zombis de sus videojuegos, eso está bien, así se distrae un rato.  
Mi hermano mayor (Que mal suena eso: Mi hermano mayor. Cerebralmente yo soy más mayor que él.), Archie White , el guapo. Madre mía, si hasta yo, que soy su hermana, no puedo negar que está buenisimo Tiene un cuerpo atlético,y es muy alto, pasa del metro ochenta. Tiene 19 años y está insoportable, pero de distinta manera a mi hermano pequeño. El centro de su mundo son las chicas. Chicas de todos los colores y formas, pero todas guapísimas (no llegan ni a la mitad de guapas que él, pero tampoco sobran chicas así). Todos los días viene a casa acompañado de alguna "chica"", a la que nos presenta y se la lleva a su cuarto "a hacer los deberes", que digo yo que qué forma más rara de hacer los deberes sin libros, ¿no?.  
Como ves, mis hermanos tienen nombres normales y bonitos, ¿Por qué a mi me tocó la fiebre de los nombres feos?  
Sigo con mis descripciones.  
Mi mejor amigo (yo no me soporto con las chicas de mi edad, por lo que solo tengo amigos), Anthony . No es de mi familia, pero como si lo fuera, paso más tiempo con él que con ninguno de mis hermanos o mi padre.  
También es muy guapo; me duele reconocerlo, pero es así. Tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos muy claros  
Mide más o menos un metro ochenta, va a cumplir dentro de muy poco los 18. Siempre vamos juntos a todas partes, a veces lo confunden con mi novio, ¡Qué tontería!. Yo paso de los chicos, es una promesa que me hice cuando nací.  
Ahora voy yo, Candy White la intelectual. Tengo 17 años y soy una incomprendida social, parece una presentación de alcohólicos anónimos. Mido más de un metro setenta, cosa rara entre las chicas de mi edad. Tengo el pelo rubio y con rulos, ¿Adivinan de qué color tengo los ojos? Pues no, no adivinaron, no tengo los preciosos ojos azules de mi familia. No, yo soy la única que heredó los ojos de mi madre, son bonitos, pero no son azules. Son verdes, verde manzana intenso. De ese verde que se ve a kilómetros. Soy bastante delgada, ya que hago bastante ejercicio en la calle, y estoy bronceada casi todo el año. En las facciones de la cara me parezco mucho a la familia de mi padre, líneas finas, delicadas. Odio eso, la gente se cree que soy una muñeca de plástico.  
Y todo porque soy guapa, ¿Qué pasa?. Si, soy guapa y no me importa decirlo en voz alta porque es verdad.  
Soy mucho más guapa que cualquier chica de mi clase, pero yo no soy como ellas.  
Ellas solo se preocupan por su manicura francesa y porque no se les acabe el colorete de las mejillas. Son realmente insoportables y repelentes. ¿Pero qué se creen?, solo son unas fracasadas sin confianza en sí mismas.  
Por esto precisamente digo que solo me llevo bien con los chicos.  
Mientras que ellas se van a de fiesta todos los findes yo me voy con Anthony y algunos chicos de nuestra pandilla (donde soy la única chica) a jugar a los bolos o al billar, o a hacer peligrosos caminos con las bicis de montaña.  
Mientras que las demas chicas se besan a miles , yo disfruto de la compañía de mis amigos.  
El que sea la única chica del grupo ha dado pie a numerosos comentarios poco agradables en contra mía, pero eso no me importa; lo soluciono rápido. Nadie contesta mejor que yo a los insultos o comentarios de mal gusto, los dejo calladitos ; es una habilidad especial, jé.  
Muchos chicos me han pedido que sea su novia , pero yo paso. ¿Para qué sirve eso?, ¡Qué asquerosidad! Yo prefiero tener a los chicos como amigos, aliados. Pero la mayoría son unos estúpidos y unos inmaduros que se creen que las chicas somos pedazos de carne ¡Malditos cerdos!. Solo sirven para sujetar el gel encima de sus cabezas huecas.

Luego, escuchas los comentarios de las estúpidas de clase:  
- Gordi. Pues me lo pasé de re bien con Lucsa, gordi. Besa de muerte,gordi.  
¿Por qué repiten tanto la palabra gordi? gordi gordi ashh  
¡Qué patéticas! ¡Con que repitas una vez la palabra gordi, está bien!.  
Yo me lo paso muy bien con los chicos y no me beso con ellos. Me lo paso bien, simplemente estando con ellos.  
Pero hay muy pocos chicos buena onda como Anthony . Por eso me llevo tan bien con él: es diferente, como yo.  
He clasificado a los chicos en dos clases:  
Los buena onda : aquellos que te tratan bien y solo intentan ser tu amigo,  
. En esta categoría solo he podido incluir a mis amigos.  
Y los "miramequesoycomoBratPittyestoyatualcance" o los " " En esta categoría están el resto; o sea, la mayoría.

Sigo con lo mío, que me descentro.  
Anthony había repetido un curso, de modo que estaba en mi clase, repitio  
no porque no fuera inteligente (eso le sobraba), sino porque era más vago que un burro cojo. A veces doy gracias porque fuera así, porque sino seguramente no nos hubiéramos conocido. nos hicimos inseparables, casi desde el primer día. Total, que llevamos cinco años juntos. Él es el único que me comprende, el único que entiende mis tonterías, el único que aguanta mis manías y mis cambios de humor (¡Maldita regla!); y por todo eso le quiero.  
No se confundan No le quiero como un novio o un amor platónico, le quiero como lo que es: Mi mejor amigo.


End file.
